Staffel Sieben
Die siebte Staffel von The Vampire Diaries wurde am 11. Januar 2015 bekannt gegeben. Die Ausstrahlung in den USA erfolgte vom 08.10.2015 bis zum 13.05.2016 auf "The CW". In Deutschland erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung der ersten 11 Folgen seit dem 17.03.2016 auf dem Free-TV-Sender "sixx", danach wechselte es auf den Pay-TV-Sender "ProSieben Fun", der ebenfalls zu "ProSiebenSat.1 Media" gehört. Inhalt Die Lily Salvatore und die Häretiker haben sich in Mystic Falls niedergelassen, werden allerdings zu einer Bedrohung. Um die Bewohner zu schützen, greifen Stefan und Matt zu einer extremen Maßnahme. Währenddessen sind Alaric, Bonnie und Damon in Europa und betrinken sich, allerdings entdeckt Bonnie schnell, dass Alaric hinter etwas her ist: Dem Phönix-Stein. Handlung Kapitel Eins *Kapitel 1: Die Häretiker (Ep. 7x01-7x05): ** Die Häretiker leben nun in Mystic Falls und töten einige Bewohner, was Stefan und Co. dazu veranlasst, alle Bewohner zu evakuieren, sodass die Häretiker nur noch jagen dürfen, wer sich in die Stadt verirrt. Damon und Bonnie allerdings kämpfen gegen die Häretiker und töten einen, was wiederum Attacken auf beiden Seiten auslöst. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Alaric mit Hilfe des Phönix-Stein Jo zurück zu holen, aber Lily will den Stein für sich, um ihren Vampirgeliebten Julian zurück zu holen. Dies gelingt beiden, allerdings muss Alaric feststellen, dass er eine andere Seele aus dem Phönix-Stein befreit hat, die nun Jos Körper bewohnt. *** Die Hauptantagonisten in diesem Kapitel sind Lilian Salvatore und die Häretiker. Kapitel Zwei *Kapitel 2: Julian (Ep. 7x06-7x09): ** Lilys Vampirgeliebter Julian kehrt durch den Phönix-Stein aus dem Totenreich zurück. Stefan tut sich mit Damon zusammen, um Julian dafür zu töten, dass dieser das ungeboren Kind von Valerie Tulle getötet hat. Nachdem sich Julien an Lilys Leben gehängt hat, erklären Stefan und Damon ihr, dass er eine schlechte Person ist, genauso wie ihr Vater Giuseppe. Als Julian Lily erklärt, Damon oder Valerie töten zu wollen, versucht sie sich selbst zu töten, damit auch Julian stirbt. Mary Louise trennt die beiden, sodass Lily wieder sicher ist, doch sie stirbt trotzdem. Julian benutzt das Phönix-Schwert, das er durch den Phönix-Stein erhielt, um Damon zu töten, bevor Stefan Nora tötet, ihre Seelen sind im Stein gefangen, wo sie ihre eigene persönliche Hölle erfahren. *** Die Hauptantagonisten in diesem Kapitel sind Julian und die Häretiker. Kapitel Drei *Kapitel 3: Rayna (Ep. 7x10-7x16): ** Rayna Cruz, eine Vampirjägerin die durch Schamanen verwandelt wurde, taucht wieder auf, nachdem ihr Körper stirbt und ihr nächstes Leben beginnt. Rayna wird von Enzo für die Waffenkammer gefangen genommen, entkommt jedoch, tötet Beau und markiert Stefan mit dem Phönix-Schwert, was ihn dazu zwingt vor ihr zu fliehen. Nach drei Jahren schafft es Rayna mit der Hilfe von Matt Stefan gefangen zu nehmen und tötet ihn mit dem Schwert, im Gleichen Moment zerstören Mary-Louise und Nora den Phönix-Stein, wodurch alle Vampir-Seelen innerhalb des Steins freigesetzt werden und in alle leblosen und kürzlich verstorbenen Körper Zuflucht finden. *** Die Hauptantagonisten in diesem Kapitel sind Julian und Rayna Cruz. Kapitel Vier *Kapitel 4: Die Waffenkammer (Ep. 7x17-7x22): **Nachdem Stefan gerettet und wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt wurde, beginnt Bonnie durch die Pillen, die Enzo ihr gibt, krank zu werden. Damon macht einen Deal mit Rayna, in dem er all die Vampire für sie tötet die durch die Zerstörung des Phönix-Steins freigelassen wurden, dafür soll sie ihr letztes zur Verfügung stehendes Leben auf Bonnie übertragen. Nachdem Bonnie die neue Jägerin wird, versucht Damon ihren Zwang Vampire zu töten unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und begibt sich so in das Gewölbe der Waffenkammer um die letzten Überreste des letzten Schamanen zu zerstören. Damon aber, fällt dem Monster der Waffenkammer zu Opfer und gleich danach auch noch Enzo, der ihn retten will. Nach Monaten entdecken Stefan, Caroline und Alaric, dass Damon und Enzo nicht mehr in dem Gewölbe sind, obwohl es keinen Ausgang aus diesem gibt. ***Die Hauptantagonisten in diesem Kapitel sind Ambrose, Bonnie Bennett, Die Waffenkammer und Das Monster der Waffenkammer. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore (21/22) /Ambrose (2/22) *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore (21/22) *Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett (18/22) *Candice King als Caroline Forbes (19/22) *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman (17/22) *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John (16/22) *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (15/22) Nebendarsteller * Annie Wersching als Lilian Salvatore (11/22) * Elizabeth Blackmore als Valerie Tulle (16/22) * Scarlett Byrne als Nora Hildegard (12/22) * Teressa Liane als Mary Louise (11/22) * Jaiden Kaine als Beau (7/22) * Todd Lasance als Julian (10/22) * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (5/22) * Leslie-Anne Huff (9/22) als Rayna Cruz (13/22) Gastauftritte * Jodi Lyn O’Keefe als Jo Laughlin/Florence (3/22) * Ana Nogueira als Penny Ares (4/22) * Tim Kang als Oscar (3/22) / Unknown (2/22) * Mouzam Makkar als Alex St. John (5/22) * Evan Gamble als Henry Wattles (2/22) * Ryan Dorsey als Marty Hammond/Stefan Salvatore (2/22) * Aisha Duran als Virginia St. John (2/22) * John Charles Meyer als Junger Giuseppe (1/22) * Justice Leak als Malcolm (1/22) * Gavin Casalegno als Junger Damon (1/22) * Luke Judy als Junger Stefan (1/22) * Joseph Morgan als Klaus Mikaelson (1/22) Episodenliste Die Ausstrahlung in den USA erfolgte vom 08.10.2015 bis zum 13.05.2016 auf "The CW". In Deutschland erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung der ersten 11 Folgen seit dem 17.03.2016 auf dem Free-TV-Sender "sixx", danach wechselte es auf den Pay-TV-Sender "ProSieben Fun", der ebenfalls zu "ProSiebenSat.1 Media" gehört. Wichtige Personen und Begriffe Personen * Lilian Salvatore * Valerie Tulle * Nora Hildegard * Mary Louise * Julian * Lizzie Saltzman * Josie Saltzman * Rayna Cruz * Penny Ares * Alex St. John Begriffe * Phönix-Stein * Häretiker * Phönix-Schwert * Die Waffenkammer * St. John-Familie Bisherige Fakten * Staffel 7 von The Vampire Diaries wird die erste Staffel ohne Steven R. McQueen als Hauptdarsteller sein, da er den Hauptcast in Bleib verlässt. * Nina Dobrev wird in Ende der Staffel 6 The Vampire Diaries verlassen und wird nicht mehr in Staffel 7 vorkommen. * Das Finale der sechsten Staffel scheint ein paar Monate in die Zukunft zu springen. Die Show hat eine Sci-Fi ähnliche Wendung genommen, mit einem dystopischen Mystic Falls. (fiktionale, in der Zukunft spielende Erzählung. mit vielleicht negativem Ausgang.) * Zum Ende dieser Staffel werden Damon und Stefan in den meisten Folgen aufgetreten sein. (Insgesamt 155) * Das siebzehnte Folge der in dieser Staffel wird die 150. Folge insgesamt. * Das ist die erste Staffel wo Michael Trevino als Gast auftritt anstatt als Hauptdarsteller. * Die ist die sechste Staffel in der Caroline Forbes ein Vampir ist. * Caroline wird in dieser Staffel nicht in jeder Episode auftreten wegen Candice Accolas Schwangerschaft. * Die 14. Folge Moonlight On The Bayou ist ein Crossover mit The Originals. Galerie Staffel_Sieben_1.jpg Heretic.jpg Heretics_Staffel_Sieben.jpg Valerie_Tulle,_Nora_Hildegard_und_Mary_Louise_1.jpg en: Season Seven Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 7